Kiyoko Kriya/Image Gallery
Kiyoko Dragoon.png|Kiyoko as a child. Kiyoko reassures her brother she is fine.png|Kiyoko reassures her brother that she is uninjured. The All Girl Team.png|Kiyoko works alongside Hatsumi and two other young mages. Kiyoko and Hatsumi aren't joking.png|Kiyoko and Hatsumi viciously attack one another. Kiyoko and Hatsumi aren't joking.png|The former friends curse one another. Kiyoko and Hatsumi clash for the first time as enemies.jpg|Kiyoko fights Hatsumi in retribution for her brother. Former Friends Battle it Out.png|Kiyoko and Hatsumi battle it out. Kiyoko cries for her brother.jpg|Kiyoko cries for her brother Eagle, after he was severely injured. Kiyoko.png|Kiyoko as a child activiating her Earth Dragon Slayer magic abilities. Hatsumi threatens Kiyoko.jpg|Kiyoko threatened by Hatsumi. Kiyoko stares in her horror as Hatsumi impales her brother.jpg|Kiyoko stares in horror as her brother is severely injured at the hands of Hatsumi. Kiyoko scared for her life.png|Kiyoko cries in fear in front of Yakunan. Kiyoko.jpg|Kiyoko's new attire in X784. Older Kiyoko.jpg|Kiyoko readies for battle. Kiyoko readies her spear.jpg|Kiyoko prepares to fight her lifelong rival Hatsumi. Kiyoko countering Fire Magic with her spear.png|Kiyoko shows her power by countering Fire Magic with just her spear. Kiyoko on a mission.jpg|Kiyoko on her first solo mission in three months after recovering from a near-fatal injury. Kiyoko fights a Devil Abode's Mage.jpg|Kiyoko fights a Devil Abode's Mage in order to reach Hatsumi. Kiyoko in action.jpg|Kiyoko is ready. Kiyoko and her spear.jpg|Kiyoko practicing with her spear. Kiyoko Unleashed Again.jpg|Kiyoko unleashing her spear's true power. Kiyoko walks thorugh her destoryed homeland.jpg|Kiyoko observes the damage to her homeland. Kiyoko Rampage.jpg|Kiyoko unleashing her chained-spear, while merging it with Earth Dragon's Rampage. Kiyoko shows no effort.gif|Kiyoko demonstrates her physical prowess by stopping an attack with one hand. Kiyoko and The Blue Mage Mia.jpg Kiyoko readies herself.gif|Kiyoko draws out her spear against a Devil's Abode Mage. Kiyoko sadly stares at her brother's defeat.jpg|Kiyoko cries upon her brother's death at the hands of Hatsumi. Emotionless Kiyoko.jpg|Kiyoko unleashes her rage for the second time on Hatsumi for killing her older brother. Older Kiyoko (2).jpg 11daae5d3d6381dc4ad38076c2442e999de35aea.jpg Kiyoko Posing.jpg Kiyoko (Later Years Arc).jpg Trivia *The descripton of Kiyoko's chld appearance was taken from it's mother wiki, being Black Bullet, as such the photo who is actually Enju Aihara. All credit to that part goes to the original editors. Some pictures of Enju are also being used. Kiyoko's older appearance, before the time-skip is Shana from the anime Shakugan no Shana. In order for me to have her change over time, I decided to also use Shana who is a little older than Kiyoko in terms of age, with her being 12, and Enju (the first picture used) being 10. Also, all credit for that feature of Kiyoko's appearance goes directly to it's creators. *Kiyoko's older self is from Kyoko of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. However, my characters name is written in many forms of Kanji, thus has many literal meanings. Such are pure child, rejoice-child, rejoice, gift child, rejoice, ocean child and undefiled child. The term of my character is set into strong references as that of a young child, thus says the numerous translations.